Arturia Pendragon
This page contains information about Saber in Fate/Another. Innates Instinct *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Gives Saber a 15% chance to do 2x damage, and a 20% chance to dodge enemy attacks.'' **'Upgrade:' Improved Instinct (Replaced with Improved Instinct) Skills Invisible Air * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' Q **''Deals damage to the targetted unit and draws it to Saber over 0.5 seconds interrupting channeling spells. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: 160 (310) damage ***Lv 2: 210 (360) damage ***Lv 3: 250 (410) damage ***Lv 4: 310 (460) damage ***Lv 5: 360 (510) damage **'Cast Range:' 250 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Special:' Cannot be used on False Assassin. **'Upgrade: 'Knighthood (+150 damage) Caliburn *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Sends a magical attack with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and in 200AoE.'' ***Lv 1: Total of 300 (500) damage to target; 60 (100) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 2: Total of 380 (580) damage to target; 114 (174) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 3: Total of 460 (660) damage to target; 184 (264) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 4: Total of 540 (740) damage to target; 270 (370) damage in 200 AoE ***Lv 5: Total of 620 (820) damage to target; 372 (492) damage in 200 AoE **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' Knighthood (+200 damage, slows damaged enemies by 50% for 3 seconds) Excalibur *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy dealing damage to units caught within it and to units that come inside. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: 700 (1000) damage ***Lv 2: 900 (1200) damage ***Lv 3: 1100 (1400) damage ***Lv 4: 1300 (1600) damage ***Lv 5: 1500 (1800) damage **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Range:' 2000 **'Cooldown:' 37 seconds **'Upgrade:' Sword of Promised Victory (+300 damage) **'Additional details: ' ***Blinking from the start of the wave to the end of the wave might result in getting hit by Excalibur twice. ***Excalibur's animation is shorter than the actual range. Avalon *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **''Protects Saber from all magicial damage and grants 100% Evasion for the duration of the spell. If Saber takes above a certain amount of damage during Avalon, she will fly towards the source and deal damage.'' ***Lv 1: Requires 700 damage to trigger. Deals 700 damage. Lasts for 4''' seconds. ***Lv 2: Requires '''600 damage to trigger. Deals 950 damage. Lasts for 5''' seconds. ***Lv 3: Requires '''500 damage to trigger. Deals 1200 damage. Lasts for 6''' seconds. ***Lv 4: Requires '''400 damage to trigger. Deals 1450 damage. Lasts for 7''' seconds. ***Lv 5: Requires '''300 damage to trigger. Deals 1700 damage. Lasts for 8''' seconds. **'''Range: 1000 **'Cooldown:' 60s **'Specials:' Does not protect from and also not triggered by Tsubame Gaeshi. **'Additional Information:' Avestalon (Triggering Avalon through Berg Avesta) Attributes Sword of Promised Victory *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Increases Excalibur's damage by 300. Changes Saber's combo activation to Avalon - Excalibur.'' Improved Instinct *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Replaces Instinct with the Improved Instinct ability.'' Improved Instinct *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Gives Saber 15% chance to do 3x damage, and 30 % chance to Evade an attack.'' Knighthood *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Increases the damage of Invisible Air and Caliburn. Also grants Caliburn its slow ability.'' ***''Invisible Air'' damage increased by 150 ***''Caliburn'' damage increased by 200 and slows targets by 50% for 3 seconds. Charisma *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Enables Charisma ability.'' Charisma *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Increases damage, attack speed and movement speed of nearby allies.'' **'Attack Speed Increase:' 20% **'Damage:' 20% **'Movement Speed Increase:' 10% **'Range: '''900 Max Excalibur(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Invisible Air, Caliburn and Excalibur (QWE) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. Disabled once Sword of Promised Victory attribute is obtained. *'Activation:' Cast Avalon and Excalibur (RE) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. Requires Sword of Promised Victory attribute. **Deals 3500 damage to a large line of 2000 range over 3 seconds.'' **'Damage:' 3500 **'Cast Time:' 3 seconds **'Range:' 2000 **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds Category:Servants